Los Tres Caballeros OS
by JosefoJudas
Summary: Serie de One Shot dedicados a estas tres hermosas aves.
1. Tiempo en Familia

Donald, Panchito y José, se encuentran sobre una alfombra puesta debajo de un frondoso árbol dentro del rancho propiedad del chico de cabello rojo, al alrededor de ellos se encuentran los hijos de este con el de cabello verde. Por que sí, Panchito y José hacía tiempo que contrajeron nupcias y no perdieron tiempo en formar su familia y vaya que se esmeraron ya que terminaron con 7 niños y 1 nena.

Comenzando de la izquierda de Panchito con el pequeño de cabello rosado opaco tanto que se asemejaba al morado:

-Maicon Danield Ramiro de los Ángeles Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 12 años.

-Branko José Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 11 años.

-Miguel Alejandro Francisco Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 10 años.

-Leonardo "nardo" Michelle Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 11 años.

-Franco Jacinto Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 7 meses.

-Vicente Benjamin Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 6 años.

-Isabella Maria Cecilia Raquel Esperanza Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 5 añosstrong.

-Marco Antonio de la Rosa Quintero Carioca Gónzales de 8 años de edad.

Para ellos es normal pronunciar sus nombres de manera fácil pero no para el resto de las personas, en especial por el nombre del de 12 años, ya que siendo el primogénito su nombre fue elegido por los 3 caballeros ( y de lo cual se siente muy orgulloso) Maicon-José, Danield-Donald y Ramiro de los Ángeles-Panchito.

La otra personita y quien tiene el nombre más largo de todos los hijos Quintero Carioca Gónzales, es la pequeña Cecilia, con ella la Señora Maria se esmeró en heredarle nombres de tias y primas (aunque el Isabella fue dedicado a "Della" la hermana de Donald y quien apreció el gesto) gracias a Panchito quien detuvo a su amada mamá, seguramente Cecilia tendría aun más nombres de los que ya tiene.

Todos tienen características heredadas por ambos padres,resultando en una hermosa y prospera familia que vive en un bello rancho, amantes de la música de todos lados (en especial la Mexicana y la Brazileña) y muy conocida en todo Guadalajara, México y Rio de Janeiro, Brasil (que es donde pasaban las vacaciones)

Volviendo al punto, Donald realizó una visita sorpresa a sus mejores amigos ya que tenia años de no verlos ni sus hijos (se sorprendió demasiado cuando los vio ya que al último que logró conocer de bebé fue a Miguel) así que aprovechó un viaje de verano en la escuela de sus sobrinos para poder ir verlos. Por ello es que en esos momentos se encuentra recostado sobre su estomago con Cecilia sobre su espalda y Marco a su izquierda, mientras José cuenta varias de sus aventuras y Panchito que encargaba de representar a los personajes, claro él de vez en cuando les ayudaba a recrear efectos de sonido graciosos para alegrar el ambiente gracias a su divertida voz.

Al estar ahí, Donald decide que para la próxima invitará a sus amigos e hijos a la casa de su tio Scrooge a pasar tiempo en conjunto y contar entre los 3 sus aventuras a todos los pequeños incluyendo a sus sobrinos y a la pequeña Webby... Ríe ante al imaginarse a su familia pronunciar el nombre completo de todos los pequeños Quintero Carioca Gónzales.

Y además, quien sabe. Tal vez los tres caballeros se vuelvan a embarcar en una aventura.


	2. El Secreto

De nuevo ha llegado el cumpleaños de Donald, el número 84 para ser preciso, su amada nova Daisy Duck se encargó de organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa. Todos los del reparto de _"The House Of Mouse Show_ asistieron, incluso se invitó a Panchito y a José.

Al poco tiempo cada uno de los invitados le da un obsequio a Donald quien muy gustoso los acepta y abre al instante.

-Daisy, no debería de aceptarlo, tu ya me organizaste una fiesta de cumpleaños y lograste reunir a todos, ese es el mejor obsequio que pudiste haberme dado- Dice Donald a Daisy ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos se abrazan con amor y comparten u beso, siendo alentados por todos, en especial por cierto gallo mexicano.

Sus dos amigos latinos se disculparon por no poder traerle un obsequio a lo cual Donald un poco triste, le resta importancia ya que lo más importante son sus dos mejores amigos y que los tres estén reunidos de nuevo.

Donald no puede contener su felicidad en esos momentos, incluso los breves desastres que Goofy ocasiona no le perturban su estado de ánimo.

Luego, escucha el sonido de música y ve a Panchito con una guitarra, siendo acompañado de 3 José quienes cada uno tiene su propio instrumento, entonces Panchito comenzó a cantar:

 _Estas son las mañanitas_

 _Que cantaba el rey David_

 _A los patitos bonitos_

 _Se la cantamos así._

 _El día en que tu naciste_

 _Nacieron todas las flores_

 _En la fila del bautizo_

 _Cantaron los ruiseñores._

 _Si pudiéramos bajarte_

 _Las estrellas y un lucero_

 _Para poder demostrarte_

 _Lo mucho que te queremos._

 _Hoy por ser dia de tu santo_

 _¡Te venimos a cantar!_

Al finalizar todos gritan al mismo tiempo y un sonoro **"Feliz Cumpleaños"** seguido de un coro de aplausos. Daisy ve como Donald disfruta de su celebración y eso que aún le falta ver el regalo sorpresa.

Horas después poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando hacia sus casas, en esto, Panchito y José desaparecieron dentro de la casa de Daisy sin que Donald se diese cuenta.

Cuando Donald despide a quien él cree que es el último invitado, cierra la puerta

-Donald ¿Podrías venir al comedor un momento?- Le llama Daisy desde dicha sección de la casa. Este se dirige a ese lugar y…

-¡SOPRESA, DONALD!- Gritan Panchito y José lanzando confeti.

-¡AH!- Grita del susto el pobre pato no esperándose eso, logrando que las otras 3 aves rían ante ello.

Al calmarse, estuvo a punto de gritarles pero su vista se dirige al regalo que ambas aves sostienen (una parte la mano izquierda de José y la otra la mano derecha de Panchito)

-Pensé que no habían traído ningún regalo- Menciona Donald al momento en que el paquete es puesto es sus manos y sin esperar comienza a abrirlo.

Sus ojos obtienen un brillo mientras que de ellos caen lágrimas de felicidad cuando ve lo que se encuentra dentro.

-Tu nos confiaste ese secreto a nosotros, amigo Donald- Habla José con una sonrisa en su rostro- Y sabemos tu decisión de privacidad con respecto a ello, por eso te habíamos dicho que no teníamos nada que darte-

-¡Así es, amigo! Por mucho que queríamos dártelo antes, como buenos amigos no podíamos romper la confianza que tú nos has dado- Habla Panchito viendo como Daisy limpia las lágrimas del rostro de Donald.

De lo que ellos hablan es del secreto más grande que Donald tiene, que es que a él le fascina el color rosa, le encanta pero debido a los tiempo en que fue creado esto no era bien visto por ello se lo mantuvo en secreto.

A quien primero se lo dijo fue a Daisy quien en ese entonces era solo su amiga y quien le aceptó desde el primer momento. Además ella ya lo aceptaba con todo y su temperamento, el hecho de que le gustara el rosa no era nada malo o alarmante.

Los otros son Panchito y José, con ellos, pudo sentir desde un inicio que podía expresarse, ambas aves siempre buscaban la manera de que él se sintiese bienvenido, en una de sus aventuras les contó acerca de su particular gusto, esperando lo peor pero lo que recibió fue un…

" _-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Mi amigo, Donald, ya sabes que a mí me gusta usar vestidos, a como Panchi le tiene miedo a los gusanos…-_

 _-¡Esas cosas son del diablo!- Grita Panchito._

 _-Pero bueno, a pesar de conocer esto de nosotros sigues tratándonos igual ¿Por qué deberíamos de tratarme diferente a ti?_

 _-¡Exacto! Cada quien tiene sus gustos, lo importante es que los comprendamos y respetemos._

 _En ese mismo momento se volvieron sus mejores amigos."_

Donald coloca el paquete en una pequeña repisa para luego tomar la mano de Daisy y ambos lanzarse a los brazos de los otros dos, así se quedaron un tiempo, entre lágrimas y risas.

Daisy les ofrece posada a las dos aves en unas habitaciones de huéspedes, mientras ella junto a Donald se dirigen a su habitación, en donde ambos se cambian y se acuestan a dormir.

Se preguntaran que fue lo que le regalaron a Donald.

Dentro del paquete se encuentran 2 trajes de marinero de color rosa cada uno con su respectivo gorro del mismo color solo que más claro. También 3 hermosos osos de peluches.

Uno de color verde con un pequeño sombrero, una camisa de botones crema y una corbata estilo moño en su cuello. El segundo es un oso blanco con un pequeño traje de marinero y un gorro de color celeste. Por último, un oso de color rojizo con una chaqueta de charro de color rojo, un cinturón y un sombrero mexicano. Representando a los 3 caballeros.

Todos quienes se encuentran presentes en esa casa duermen con una sonrisa en sus rostros.


	3. Carnaval

Luego de una nueva aventura, la familia Duck (incluyendo a Webby y a Launchpad, Scrooge se quedó en casa a descansar) salieron de viaje para tomar unas vacaciones a Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Un lugar en el cual Donald sugirió con insistencia debido a que en esos días se realizaría el carnaval y quería que todos fueran a verlo.

Por ello es que se encuentran en las calles de Río de Janeiro observando a los distintos animales bailando al ritmo de la música en unas carrozas o caminando en la calle junto a ellas. Los 4 patos pequeños (quienes se encuentran sobre Launchpad para poder ver) quedan impresionados por tanta alegría, colores y ritmo.

-¡Si que tenias razón con respecto al carnaval, tío Donald!- Menciona Dewey, pero al no recibir respuesta voltea a ver hacia donde se supone que su tío de encuentra pero este no está ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?- Pregunta Launchpad viendo al menor.

-¡El tío Donald no está! – Dice preocupado el de camisa azul, esto llama la atención de los demás quienes dirigen su mirada a varios lados para intentar localizar al pato adulto.

-¡Tenemos que Encontrarlo! ¡Y si acaso lo secuestraron!- Grita Webby pensando ya como tendrían que salvarlo.

-No lo creo, seguro solo se perdió- Responde Louie más relajado.

Antes de que lograsen hablar de nuevo, los animales a su alrededor comienzan a gritar de la emoción como si de una estrella famosa estuviese por pasar.

De nuevo dirigen sus miradas a la caravana del carnaval en donde un grupo de aves entre loros, tucanes, guacamayos entre otros (los cuales algunos llevan tambores), incluso se logra ver un pequeño Aracuan bailando animado y sin control. Detrás de las aves viene una carroza llena de diversas flores de todos colores. Sobre ella se ve a una bella loro de color crema y cabello negro, quien lleva un hermoso vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo usando unas maracas en sus Manos bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¡The Three Caballeros! ¡The Three Caballeros!- Comienza a cantar los animales con una gran emoción. Los chicos y Launchpad están confundidos al cabo de unos minutos se escucha el fuerte sonido de un grito (muy sorpresivo lo alto del grito como para escucharse entre todo el ruido de las otras carrozas y gritos de los animales) entonces la música comienza a sonar.

Todas las aves quienes van delante de esa carroza inician su canto al unísono.

 _All the birds of a feather_

 _Do what they love most of all_

 _We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

 _That's why we love carnival._

En ello se unieron en pareja, algunos están conformadas con dos aves del mismo genero pero eso no disminuía la emoción del momento mientras bailan samba (los que no llevan instrumento).

 _All so free we can sing to_

 _Sun and beaches, they call_

 _Dance to the music, passion and love_

 _Show us the best you can do._

Las parejas se desintegran y cada uno se dirige hacia el público para elegir un participante y bailar con ellos.

 _Everyone here is on fire_

 _Get up and join in the fun_

 _Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

 _Magic could happen for real in Rio_

Al bailar, entre ellos intercambian pareja, logrando que la emoción aumentase. Incluso los chicos comienzan a moverse un poco con el ritmo de la música.

 _All by itself (itself), you can't see it coming_

 _You can't find it anywhere else_

 _It's real in Rio, know something else (something else)_

 _You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself_

Al terminar de cantar cada uno de los bailarines deja a su pareja de nuevo en la multitud para luego retroceder y darle lugar a aquellos que traen los tambores, dando una excelente presentación de sus habilidades con los instrumentos.

Después le dieron paso a los bailarines quienes volvieron a su anterior lugar y volvieron a iniciar su canto.

 _All the birds of a feather_

 _Do what they love most of all_

 _Moon and the stars, strumming guitars_

 _That's why we love carnaval_

Los bailarines forman 2 filas juntando sus manos formando un pequeño túnel del cual aparece un loro de color verde usando un hermoso traje de chica el cual consiste en una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color morado, una camisa pequeña blanca dejando al descubierto su torso y una sandalias en sus pies. A decir verdad la ropa le queda perfecta.

Después de él aparece una hermosa patita blanca con un hermoso vestido rosa con franjas blancas a los lados y un par de sandalias. Los chicos, Webby y Launchpad la reconocieron inmediatamente, ella es nada más y nada menos que Daisy Duck.

Los gritos del público se hizo aun más fuerte al verlos, mucho más aun cuando estos comienzan a cantar.

 _Loving our life in the jungle_

 _Everything's wild and free_

 _Never alone 'cause this is our home_

 _Magic can happen for real in Rio_

 _All by itself (by itself), you can't see it coming_

 _You can't find it anywhere else_

-¡Ah celebrar, amigos!- Se escucha un grito de jubilo, las miradas del grupo de los patos dejan de ver a los bailarines y llevan su mirada a la carroza y ven que en ella está un gallo plumaje rojizo con su pecho descubierto, usando solamente un pantalón de color café y un sombrero mexicano sobre su cabeza, ven que este se coloca en la orilla de la carroza justo la que queda detrás de los que llevan instrumentos y comienza a cantar.

 _I'm the capoeira kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga (kinga)_

 _Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga_

 _There's your hot winga._

Lanza de nuevo un grito y esta vez se decide por dar un brinco de gran altura y caer en el centro de los chicos de la banda quienes como predigendo el movimiento hacen un espacio en el centro en donde cae de pie el Gallo y en donde se puede ver que coloca uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de un pato de baja estatura quien lleva una camisa de color rosa con las mangas de color rosa más oscuro y un gorro de marinero blanco en su cabeza.

-¡ES EL TIO DONALD!- Gritan los trillizos viendo a su tío siendo abrazado por un extraño y no hace nada para apartarlo, al contrario, el al parecer abraza de la cintura al gallo y con una sonrisa que ninguno de ellos (ni siquiera Launchpad cuando fue de aventura con Donald) había visto jamas.

Ambos aun abrazados y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, caminan atravez de los músicos y los bailarines hasta llegar hacia Daisy y el loro, todo mientras Donald va cantando, y al estar juntos todos cantan al unísono.

 _Here everybody loves samba (I like the samba)_

 _Rhythm you feel in your heart (I'm the samba master)_

 _Beauty and love, what more could you want?_

 _Everything can be for real in Rio_

 _Here's something else (something else)_

 _You just feel it happening_

 _You won't find it anywhere else._

Al terminar de cantar, tanto el loro como Daisy quedaron en los brazos de los otros (el loro con el gallo y Daisy con Donald). La familia de Donald queda con la boca abierta cuando ven como el publico por todos los medios buscan como alcanzar a los 3 varones quienes solo siguen sonriendo y bailando al ritmo de la música.

Al colocar a ambos de nuevo en el suelo, el gallo se quita el sombrero y lo usa como megáfono y habla.

-¡SOY PANCHITO!-

-¡JOSÉ CARIOCA!- Esta vez es el loro con vestido quien habla, para luego Donald tomar el sombrero y hablar.

-¡I'M DONALD DUCK!- Se presenta el abrazando a Daisy de la cintura.

-¡I'M DAISY DUCK!- Saluda Daisy

Los cuatro se unen a un abrazo y cantan con pasión su canción favorita:

-¡THE FOUR CABALLEROS!-

-¡WE'RE NOW FOUR CABALLEROS!-

 **-¡THEY SAY WE'RE BIRDS OF THE FEATHER!-** En esta parte el público canta con ellos, mientras la caravana sigue y la carroza sigue su camino, la canción de los 3 caballeros se va cantando, además de otras en las cuales las 3 aves varones cantaban y bailaban.

Mientras tanto los chicos y Launchpad se quedan mirando el resto del carnaval (de vez en cuando bailaban al ritmo de la música) si que fue un gran shock ver a su tío Donald, aquel aburrido pato y quien solo amargado vive, verlo tan tranquilo, alegre y sin miedo a nada.

Cuando lo viesen mañana en el hotel (por que es seguro que esa noche no va a regresar) están seguros de que le harán un interrogatorio completo.


	4. Adiós

Dentro de la antes era un brillante y colorida habitación, Panchito se encuentra sentado al borde de su cama, sus ojos rojos están por horas de haber llorado, en las plumas de sus mejillas se puede ver el rastro casi olvidado de dichas lágrimas.

Durante 3 horas de llanto su mente queda en blanco. Intentó de todo y con todos los medios para que no lo supieran. Se sacrificó tanto en cuerpo, mente y alma para mantener felices a todos a su alrededor. Pero un simple descuido lo pierdes todo.

Se fue todo al diablo por ir a tomar y hacer que su uso de la razón se olvidará.

" _Maldita la hora en que Dios me brindo esta boca floja"_ se había dicho una vez cuando rechazó crudamente a una bella Dama y esta se fuese con su rostro rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. Su misma boca floja entre trago y trago confiesa su secreto más oscuro. Su pecado. Justamente a las personas menos indicadas.

¿Qué más haría una familia recta cuando su mayor orgullo se confiesa homosexual?.

El desprecio, desagrado, ira, tristeza y más no tardaron en llegar, todos en conjunto de una sola vez. Por más que luchó por arreglarlo de nada sirvió. Día a día era un golpe o un insulto nuevo. El en su estado simplemente ignoraba todo ese maltrato, luego de varias aventuras peligrosas eso no era nada. Lo peor fue el ver los ojos de su madre amada, aquella gallina que hace muchos años lo parió y cuidó. En ellos solo se lograba reflejar la decepción y mas decepción.

Ese día todos los años que mantuvo guardado el secreto, toda la agresión, todo aquello que se guardó explotó en un mar de lágrimas en donde desahogó sus penas y dolores hasta quedar vacío y seco. Inconscientemente sujeta con firmeza aquel objeto que descansa en su mano derecha.

Una nota se encuentra sobre una pequeña repisa a la par de su cama, justo donde cualquier lograse verla en ella están las siguientes palabras:

 _ ****Pido perdón no haberles dicho antes pero no me arrepiento de quien soy. Para haberme educado en una familia en que todos se apoyan cuando necesité de ustedes me dieron la espalda. Ya no soporto más todo lo que he guardado tantos años en mi es mucha carga peor por el hecho de que me mantuvieron aquí encerrado entre estas 4 paredes, me hubiese gustado sentir los rayos del sol en mis plumas una vez más... Me duele, me duele mucho más de ti mamá, tantos valores que me enseñaste y al final no me lo demostraste, pero sabes que? Te perdono, no pude ni puedo enojarme contigo jefecita. Tal vez en la próxima vida pueda ser aquello que ustedes tanto querían que yo fuese*****_

 _"De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme despedido de [I]Donald y darte todo el amor que tengo por ti, mi amado José_ "

Piensa Panchito antes de tomar un poco de aire.

En el asiento trasero del auto, se encuentra un ave de mediana estatura de plumajes verdes, con un saco negro y una camisa por dentro verde. Su vista se encuentra puesta en la ventana de la puerta del auto, sus ojos con bolsas debajo de ellos observan sin observar nada en realidad. Así como su cuerpo está presente en el vehículo pero su mente y alma están en otro lado, en esos momentos es como un cascarón vacío que en cualquier momento de destruiría.

Los dos asientos del frente, su compañero quien conduce el vehículo y quien lleva un saco negro con una camisa celeste por dentro y su novia quien está en el asiento de copiloto usando un bello vestido negro con rosado, le observan detenidamente con preocupación además de la gran tristeza que ellos mismos cargan en ese momento.

Ambos patos de plumaje blanco que van en el frente, observan a un gallo de plumaje blanco quien lleva puesto un saco de color negro, su típica expresión relajada ahora es la de una llena de melancolía. El vehículo estacionado, logrando que el de plumaje verde reaccione un poco y salga también del auto junto a sus amigos.

" _Te amo mucho, José"_

-Gracias por haber venido, Donald- Menciona el gallo blanco con voz ronca delatando que anteriormente había llorado.

-Lamentamos la demora- Se disculpa pato apenado.

-No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo- Responde para luego llevar su vista al ave de verde quien solo queda viendo el suelo. Se dirige hacia y ofrece su brazo para que este lo tome y darse apoyo entre los dos.

" _Sabes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida"_

Las 4 aves caminan hasta que se encuentran a una gran multitud de gallinas, gallos, palomas, entre otros todos vestidos de negro rodeando un punto en específico. Varios de ellos se encuentran llorando en especial una gallinas de edad un poco avanzada quien se encuentra siendo abrazada por un gallo mayor.

Ellos se detienen a una distancia prudente y no molestar a nadie.

La chica de ellos 4 comienza a llorar en silencio siendo abrazada por su pareja quien deja salir sus propias lágrimas. Los otros dos solo quedan viendo en silencio a los demás.

" _Gracias por quererme mucho, José."_

El de plumaje verde siente su garganta cerrarse al ver como aquel objeto es depositado dentro un hueco para luego ser cubierto evitando cualquier salida de ese lugar. Cada vez que es cubierto siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos.

" _¡José! ¿Me harías el honor y brindarme el placer de volverte mi esposo?"_

Poco a poco quienes llegaron se despidieron de aquellos quienes habían organizado todos, aquellas despedidas se encuentran acompañadas de lágrimas, llanos y palabras de consuelo.

" _Ya verás ¡Cuando regrese tu y yo nos casaremos!"_

El gallo y el loro se encaminan hacia aquel lugar. Cada paso es como si miles de clavos se incrustaran en sus corazones. Al mismo tiempo y gracias a su magia y a su mal estado de animo, nubes oscuras empiezan a aparecer en dicho lugar. La familia al verlo intenta como detenerlo pero son detenidos por la mirada llena de ira y decepción que jamás habían visto por parte de gallo blanco que le acompaña.

Al quedar en frente, no pudo más y cae de rodillas quedando a la misma altura de aquello que simboliza a quien es muy importante en su corazón. Al momento de llorar del cielo comienza a caer gotas de agua. La familia se va muy a su pesar, 3 de las otras aves se refugian en paraguas.

 _José se encuentra en su oficina de su local en Estados Unidos terminando de firmar formas para la apertura de su segundo restaurante en Bahía, mientras firmaba en su mente solo puede pensar en cierto gallo del cual hace un tiempo le obsequió su corazón._

 _Justamente cuando termina el ultimo papel, su teléfono celular suena, es un número desconocido pero el cual lleva los números de Identificación mexicana, sonríe ya que piensa que puede ser su amado gallo quien le está llamando._

 _-¿Con José Carioca?- Se escucha una voz diferente pero no desconocida para él aunque esta se escucha más desanimada de lo que normal ente es._

 _-¿Pedro?- Pregunta José aun confundido._

 _En todo lo que lleva conociendo al primo de su amado, pocas veces cruzaban palabra por ello es extraño que este le llamara._

 _-Carioca… Él.. Él se nos fue y ya no va a regresar- Menciona con dificultad._

 _-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿¡QUÉ OCURRIÓ, PEDRO?!- Grita con suma preocupación José._

 _-Mi primo… Francisco está muerto, José- Al escuchar aquellas palabras su mundo se vino cuesta abajo. La ira le invadió._

 _-¡Pedro Jesús Jacinto Marco de la Rosa Ramírez GUNSales Pérez, esto no es nada gracioso!- Grita José sus ojos se encuentran cargados de lágrimas y su respiración acelerada._

 _-Es verdad, José. Yo no bromearía con esto. Ayer mis tíos encontraron el cuerpo de Francisco sobre su cama con un disparo de bala en su pecho – Menciona Pedro quien al igual que José en esos momentos, comienza a llorar – Él… él se Suicido, José._

 _Suelta un grito de dolor, después de escuchar aquellas últimas palabras sus oídos no dan para escuchar más. Su respiración se aceleró aun más. Su corazón late con rapidez pero con un gran dolor instalado en el. Cae sentado en el piso como si un gran peso se hubiese colocado sobre él. Su vista se vuelve borrosa y sin más deja salir sus lágrimas._

 _Todos aquellos quienes se encuentran en el local, por mucho que quisieron entrar y ayudar a su jefe, este al parecer con su magia negra se encerró por completo en su oficina. Ellos solo podían escuchar aquellos gritos y llantos cargados de dolor._

Cualquier que lograse pasar por el cementerio de Guadalajara en esos momentos, se podrá ver como un loro de traje se encuentra arrodillado llorando a más no poder frente a la tumba de aquel a quien el amó y ama con todo su corazón.

La tumba pertenece al gallo más reconocido y querido de Guadalajara. Aquel musico y bailarín que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Panchito Romero Miguel Junípero Francisco Quintero Gonzales. Por muchos conocido como Panchito Pistolas.

Pero para aquel loro era conocido como.

" _Nunca te voy a dejar, José. ¡Siempre vamos a estar juntos!"_

" _Esta vez no lograste cumplir tu promesa,_ _ **Mi amor**_ _"_


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños, Donald

Ese día la casa (mansión) de Scrooge se encuentra en sorprendente silencio siendo ya las 9 de la mañana, y es que este día es el cumpleaños del pato marinero y un poco enojón de la familia pero que todos quieren.

Así es, hoy 9 de Junio es el cumpleaños de Donald F. Duck.

Por ello ya que casi todos los días se inician con gritos o una que otra cosa quemándose, desde la noche anterior se ha decidido que este día todo va a comenzar de manera tranquila y pacifica para que Donald tuviese un despertar agradable. El plan de ver un maratón de películas la noche anterior fue un éxito al saberse que el pato aun sigue dormido en su respectivo cuarto.

Los niños han salido a comprar ciertas cosas junto con la señorita Beackle para el día de hoy. Mientras Scrooge en su oficina realiza llamadas a ciertos conocidos que desde la semana pasada le han avisado acerca de su plan, el cual con mucho el les ayudaría a realizar.

Al poco tiempo de colgar su teléfono suena.

-¿Aló? Oh, hola Daisy- Saluda Scrooge con una sonrisa.

-Hola señor Scrooge, ¿Sabe dónde está Donald? Es que le he marcado a su teléfono pero no Contesta – Responde Daisy un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Querida. Donald está en casa solo que aun sigue dormido ayer se durmió tarde por ver una maratón de películas con los chicos- Le dice Scrooge con una voz tranquila.

-Oh, que bien. Estaba un poco preocupada ya que él siempre despierta temprano. Por cierto, uno de los muchachos me llamó me mencionaron algo de un Plan para el día de hoy-

Ante esto, Scrooge le empieza a narrar lo que se ha planeado con lujo de detalles a lo que Daisy se ofrece en ayudar en cierta área con mucho gusto, en realidad quienes no conocen de todo bien el plan son los 4 patos menores.

-Bien, querida. Confío en ti – Le dice Scrooge a Daisy.

A lo cual la pata al otro lado de la línea suelta un pequeña risa y responde -No se preocupe, señor Scrooge. No le fallaré. Oh, por cierto, ¿Le puede decir a los niños que dejen las cosas en mi casa?

-Ya mismo les llamo- Sin más ambos cuelgan.

Scrooge deja de lado su teléfono para asomarse por una de las ventanas de vidrio, suspira y sonríe. Este fin de semana será de celebración.

-Debería de llamar a los niños antes de que se me olvide, hoy nada puede fallar – Dice Scrooge para llamar a Dewey y decirle el asunto con respecto a Daisy – Además dile a Beackle que se quede con ella, ustedes regresen necesitaré de su ayuda-

-De acuerdo, tío Scrooge-

" _Donald, espero te guste lo que te daremos"_

Sin más, sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia la habitación de Donald, al abrir la puerta y asomar su cabeza puede ver a su sobrino aun en cama, sonríe al ver la expresión calma que el otro tiene en su rostro.

" _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí también, Della"_ piensa Scrooge con una sonrisa melancólica. Cierra con suavidad la puerta. Suspira y se da una cachetada _"Nada de lamentaciones"_

Se dirige a su baño para empezar a arreglarse, hoy va a ser un día muy movido.

 _11 de la mañana._

Donald comienza a moverse en su cama, se estira un poco aun dejaba de su sabana para estirar su brazo a la mesita de noche a su izquierda para tomar su teléfono celular, lo primero que ve es la hora aun estando semi consciente.

-¡Ah!- Grita asustado levantándose de un salto de su cama cuando ve que ya son las 11 de la mañana, casi medio día -¡Ah! – Vuelve a gritar cuando ve las 9 llamadas perdidas por parte de Daisy.

" _Seguro está enojada y a de pensar que le he estado ignorando"_ Piensa Donald mientras le llama a su amada novia esperando a que no esté molesta con él.

-¿Aló, Donald? – Contesta Daisy con un voz alegre, cosa que alivia a Donald.

-Hola, Daisy. Disculpa mucho por no haber contestado tus llamadas, en verdad lo siento, es que estaba dormido – Se disculpa Donald apenado, cosa que gana la risa de su novia.

-No te Preocupes, Donald. Seguramente estabas cansado con todas tus aventuras peligrosas y necesitabas tu descanso – Le responde Daisy de manera calmada – Disculpa, Donald. Tengo que hacer algo, luego te llamo.

-Oh, esta Bien – Responde Donald un poco decepcionado de que su novia no lo felicitara por su cumpleaños – Que te vaya bien, te quiero mucho.

-También te quiero, Donald-

Sin más la llamada se termina, Donald entonces procede a revisar tu teléfono, y ve que aparte de las llamadas de Daisy y que uno que otro mensaje de parientes como Ferthry y Gladstone, incluso un mensaje por parte del profesor Ludwig a quien hace un tiempo no ha hablado.

Sin más, se separa de su cama para prepararse y almorzar ya que su desayuno ya lo perdió, aunque la verdad agradece mucho de la siesta.

Ya listo y refrescado, se fija en su teléfono viendo que ya son las 12 del medio día. Sin más baja y ve a su sobrinos en la sala de estar jugando con un video juego. Los 3 chicos al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse llevan su mirada a esta viendo a su tío.

-¡Tío Donald! – Gritan al unísono separándose de su vídeo juego y correr a abrazar a su tío -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

Donald sonríe enternecido por ello – Gracias, chicos.

-¡Chicos, la comida está lista! – Grita Webby apareciendo en la sala portando un delantal de color morado -¡Oh! ¡Señor, Donald! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Felicita Webby con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Webby. Bien chicos, vayamos a comer – Dice Donald caminado con los chicos al comedor.

-Iré por el señor Scrooge y Launchpad- dice Webby caminando fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar al comedor se sorprenden de ver el gran numero de platillos deliciosos en la mesa, tanto de ensaladas como carnes, hasta mariscos. Un buffet completo, cada pato toma lugar en la mesa del comedor, a los minutos llegan Webby junto a Scrooge y Launchpad quienes también toman asiento en la mesa.

-¡Vaya esto parece comida de Dioses! – Dice Launchpad viendo los diferentes platillos, para luego servirse un poco de puré de papas con salsa, ensalada y estofado para proceder a probarlo - ¡Cualquiera lucharía para comer estas delicias! ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida!– Menciona Launchpad sonriendo, mientras los otros comienzan a tomar su comida y proceder a comer – Oye, Webby – Llama a la pequeña lo cual gana la atención de todos – No le digas a tu abuela que dije eso, se puede molestar conmigo-

Webby ríe un poco ante la actitud del mayor para luego decir – No te preocupes, Launchpad, al contrario, la abuela estará muy orgullosa de que les gustara mucho mi comida – Ante esto Donald casi se atraganta con la comida.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – Pregunta sorprendido y luego de tragar lo que tenia en la boca. Su respuesta fue una afirmación con la cabeza – Vaya, es muy impresionante, tal vez le podrías dar clases de cocina a Huey – Menciona conociendo el gusto de su sobrino por cocinar.

-¡Tío Donald!- Grita sonrojado el de gorra roja mientras sus dos hermanos ríen en Voz baja.

-No te sientas avergonzado, hijo. Nada tiene de malo saber cocinar, quien sabe si en un futuro tengas tu propio negocio de comida – Menciona Scrooge uniéndose a la conversación.

-Tendrías tu propio restaurante – Le sigue Donald con una sonrisa.

Sin más el almuerzo continua tranquilamente, aunque Donald se pregunta donde estará Beackle su preocupación queda en su mente mas no pregunta por ella ya que de seguro esta fuera realizando compras o algo por el estilo.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los chicos y Launchpad se quedan a ayudar a lavar los platos mientras Scrooge y Donald caminan por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Felicidades, hijo. Un año más de sabiduría – Dice Scrooge a Donald.

-Gracias, tío Scrooge- Agradece Donald – Quisiera que Della estuviese aquí – Dice un poco triste.

-Puede que no esté de manera física pero ella esta aquí en espíritu y en nuestros corazones- Intenta animar el mayor lo cual logra al ver a su sobrino sonreír.

-¡Señor, Donald!- Llama Webby quien llega corriendo hasta llegar cerca de los mayores - ¿Puede acompañarme al museo? Harán una exposición de marinos y del mar y como usted trabajó en la marina ha de ser un experto en el tema –

-Claro, me gustaría ir contigo, solo déjame ir a cambiar, espérame en la puerta de la casa – Dice Donald para retirarse he ir a su habitación.

Sin darse cuenta de la mirada cómplice entre Scrooge y Webby.

-Ya sabes, pequeña. Tienes que distraerlo hasta cuando te avise – Le menciona Scrooge con un expresión seria en su rostro.

-No le fallare, señor- Responde Webby para luego retirarse y esperar a Donado quien a los minutos llega y ambos salen de la casa.

Los 3 chicos se acercan a una de las ventanas para asegurarse de que su tío y amiga no estuviesen cerca, al confirmarlo entre ellos comparten una mirada y hacen una llamada.

-¿Hola? Señorita Beackle, soy Dewey, el tío Donald salió ya pueden venir-

A llegado la hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Mientras tanto Donald y Webby por petición de la menor van en el autobús en dirección al museo, debido a la antigua experiencia en dicho transporte, la niña decide esta vez estar sentada en calma a la par de su ídolo. Quien en ese momento revisa su teléfono en donde le han llegado mensajes de sus amigos latinos, de Daisy e incluso y para su sorpresa del mismo Storkules.

" _Aun me pregunto como consiguió mi número… Me pregunto cuales serán los regalos de los chicos"_ Piensa Donald guardando su teléfono para luego voltear a ver a Webby quien le esta viendo con admiración en sus ojos.

-En serio muchas gracias por aceptar venir conmigo, señor Donald. No muchos tienen la oportunidad de salir a pasar tiempo con sus ídolos – Menciona una emocionada Webby, ante sus palabras Donald se sonroja un poco.

-No, esta bien. Además hace tiempo que no me relaciono con algo de los marines – Dice Donald con un aire de nostalgia – Pero bueno, hay que disfrutar esta salida.

Ambos se quedaron hasta que a las 4:30 Webby recibe un mensaje por parte de Louie avisándole que todo ya está listo. Dando una excusa creíble para irse, ambos suben al autobús pero antes Webby decide hacer una parada.

-¡Señor, Donald! Bajemos aquí, quiero buscar algo – A lo cual Donald accede y ambos entran a una tienda de ropa.

Donado ve como Webby se esfuerza por encontrar algo, seguramente un conjunto de ropa para ella, o para Beackle o incluso para el mismo Scrooge. La pequeña hace un grito de victoria al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, se acerca a Donald y le muestra un saco de color negro, una camisa de vestir manga larga rosa y una corbata blanca. A decir verdad a Donald se le iluminaron los ojos cuando ve el color de la camisa rosa.

-¿Cree que este bien este, señor Donald? – Pregunta Webby sonriendo al ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor. Su respuesta fue una afirmación moviendo la cabeza así que procede a tomar la mano del ex marinero y lo lleva a los vestidores entonces lo empuja a uno vacío y le da la ropa -¡Muy bien! ¡Pruébeselo!

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?- Dice confundido el mayor viendo aun en la puerta abierta a Webby – No que esto es para Scrooge-

-Claro que no, ahora pruébeselo – Sin más cierra la puerta del vestidor dejando al mayor en privacidad para cambiarse.

Al los pocos minutos Donald sale del vestidor con la ropa puesta a lo que Webby dice -¡Vaya! ¡Se me elegante y apuesta señor, Donald! ¡Es ropa le queda de maravilla! ¡Es obvio que fue hecha para usted! –

-Oh, que cosas dices – Dice un apenado Donald por los halagos a su persona.

La menor toma de la mano al mayor y lo lleva a la caja registradora en donde le dice al joven detrás de esta dándole una tarjeta de crédito para por la vestimenta cosa que sorprende a Donald, para después salir y dirigirse a la mansión de Scrooge… dejando olvidada la ropa que llevaba antes Donald en el vestidor.

 _6 de la noche:_

Donald y Webby están entrando a la casa de Scrooge, durante toda la tarde esperó un mensaje de Mickey quien se declaraba "su mejor amigo", para más el distraído de Goofy recordó su cumpleaños y le envió aunque sea un mensaje, de Minnie no esperó mucho ya que casi no se relaciona con ella menos de Pedro.

El mayor es quien abre la puerta para dejar pasar primero a Webby y cuando es su turno de entrar…

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Felicidades! – Se escucha el grito de varios quienes le lanzan confeti.

Donald observa como ahí frente a él se encuentran sus sobrinos, Beackle, Launchpad, su tío Scrooge, el profesor Ludwig (sorprendentemente sin su bata de laboratorio), su amada Daisy, diablos incluso el optimista de Storkules se encuentra ahí (vistiendo ropa adecuada y no su toga)

Todos se dirigen a abrazarlos aunque en si todos quedan apretados en los brazos de Storkules quien al poco tiempo los suelta logrando que estos vuelvan a tener aire en sus pulmones, entonces Donald observa como la sala se encuentra decorada con adornos de fiesta hasta que su vista se topa con dos cajas de regalos una más grande que la otra.

Daisy observa a esto y procede a decirle – Ve a abrirlos, Donald –

El mencionado se dirige hacia los regalos, Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig y Beackle con una sonrisa le observan mientras que los niños, Webby, Launchpad y Storkules ve con curiosidad los regalos los cuales comienzan a brillar cuando Donald se encuentra cerca, con una sonrisa ya sospechando algo, Donald dirige una mano a cada regalo y toca los moños para que de un tirón estos se suelten entonces sucede.

Ambas cajas de regalos se abren de ellas salen música y un brillo sorprendente para luego escucharse un grito de júbilo.

-¡Felicidades, compadre! –

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo Donald-

Ahí frente a ellos se encuentran un gallo de plumaje rojizo con Un traje de charro rojo y un sombrero mexicano grande. El otro es un perico de plumaje verde con un sobrero pequeño de color amarillo y una franja negra, una chaleco amarillo y una camisa de vestir manga larga blanca. Ambos abrazando a Donald y hablando con él en lo que parece español y portugués.

Los chicos y los otros dos adultos de gran tamaño se encuentran sorprendidos ante la aparición de aquellos desconocidos (al menos para ellos por que se nota que conocen de más Al cumpleañero) antes de que uno de ellos hablara se escuchan varias voces salir de caja más grande y cuando ven Donald junto a los desconocidos se encuentran tirados en el piso ahora con varias aves menores, incluso un bebé.

-¡Señor, Donald/Donaldo! ¡Felicidades!- Dicen ellos al unísono.

Luego de unos minutos se separan y se levantan del piso, los menores se quedan con Donald mientras las dos aves mayores y con el bebé en brazos del perico se van a saludar a Daisy, Scrooge, Beackle y al profesor.

-Son… ¡Los tres caballeros juntos!- Grita de emoción Webby con un brillo en sus ojos – Ellos junto al señor Donald han hecho increíbles y peligrosas aventuras alrededor del mundo – Termina de decir.

-Ellos son mis mejores Amigos y estos son sus hijos- Dice Donald acercándose a sus sobrinos luego de que los otros menores fueron donde los otros adultos.

-Pero amigo Donald, pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo – Dice algo herido Storkules.

-… tu eres mi tercer mejor amigo – Responde Donald con un sonrisa nerviosa al ver de nuevo la sonrisa en el rostro del Dios de cabellera rubia.

Al poco tiempo los nuevos invitados se presentaron antes quienes no les conocían.

-Mi nombre es Panchito Romero Miguel Junípero Francisco Quintero Gonzales – Se presenta el gallo quitándose un sombre y con una Reverencia por educación – Pero pueden llamar Panchito.

Luego fue el turno del perico – Yo soy José Carioca, pero pueden decirme José o Zé- Para luego levantar un poco al bebé en sus brazos el cual también es un perico – Este es nuestro pequeño Franco Jacinto Quintero Carioca Gonzales.

-Mi nombre es Maicon Danield Ramio de los Ángeles Quintero Carioca Gonzales, mucho gusto conocerlos sobrinos y amigos de mi padrino Donald- Se presenta el mayor de los niños, un pequeño gallo de plumajes rojo quemado con tintes verdes.

-Yo soy Branko José- Dice un perico de plumajes verdes.

-Y yo Leonardo Michelle- Sigue otro perico muy parecido al primero solo que este en la parte atrás de su cabeza tiene plumas más largas amarradas en una coleta baja.

-Y somos los gemelos Quintero Carioca Gonzales, un placer conocerlos – Terminan diciendo al mismo tiempo.

Le sigue un gallo de plumajes rojizos como su padre – Soy Miguel Alejandro Francisco Quintero Carioca Gonzales, un gusto-

-Vicente Benjamín Quintero Carioca Gonzales – Saluda un gallo menor que el anterior quien se esconde detrás de Panchito.

La siguiente es la única niña de la familia quien se encuentra escondida detrás de José y quien porta un sonroja en su rostro una dulce gallinita de plumajes rojizos con ciertas plumas verdes – Soy… Isabella Maria Cecilia Raquel Esperanza Quintero Carioca Gonzales… un gusto conocerlos –

\- Y yo soy Marco Antonio de la Rosa – Saluda el ultimo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola soy Webby-

-Yo soy Dewey, él es Huey, y el de verde es Louie-

-Cualquier amigo de Donald es mi amigo- Saluda el Dios con un sonrisa en rostro.

Luego de las presentaciones los chicos Quintero-Carioca sonríen, pero quien habla es Panchito – Compadre, te trajimos algo que no puede faltar en ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños – Sin mas procede a silbar y de la caja más grande comienza a aparecer una piñata de gran tamaño.

Entonces todos dicen en unísono.

-¡Una piñata!-

Entre risas, canciones y mucha alegría y comida, la noche de celebración fue excelente, en Opinión de Donald esta es una, no mejor dicho la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que ha tenido. Pasando en alegría con la gente que ama y lo aman de gran manera.

Su amada familia, su amada novia, sus maravillosos amigos. Todo perfecto.

Lo que Donald ignora es como una caja de pequeño tamaño se encuentra puesta sobre la mesita de noche en su cuarto, la cual tiene una nota sobre esta donde dice:

 _Feliz Cumpleaños, Donald._

 _Te quiere mucho, Della._


	6. Hecho Realidad

Primero que nada, aquí se hablará de alguien más que se que ustedes conocen. El gallo que ven en la imagen de mi usuario en un grupo de aminos (es hermoso) lo bautizamos **como Pedro Jesús Jacinto de la Rosa Ramirez Gunsalez Perez** pero de cariño es Chuey y lo pusimos como primo de Panchito... Les digo esto para que no se pierdan quien es Pedro o lo confundan con el otro Pedro.

* * *

Se supone que solo fue a aquella casa a visitar a su primo Francisco "Panchito" luego de meses de no verlo ya que este estuvo de viaje con sus dos mejores amigos, ambos extranjeros. El gringo y el de Brasil. Los cuales desde que se conocieron hace tiempo en una aventura (características de Panchito) son inseparables. Y quienes también llegaron con Panchito a México pero estos se quedarían dos días en un hotel mientras el de plumaje rojo arreglaba la casa.

Todo comenzó bien, se saludaron animadamente (por parte de Panchito) y se habían puesto a conversar, a ponerse al día con todo lo que le ha ocurrido al otro además de hablar de la familia. Entrando en confianza y sin ser consciente…

Le confesó sus sentimientos a su alegre primo, sentimientos que desde años ya albergaba en su corazón. Le confesó su amor prohibido. A los segundos se había dado cuenta de su error y se topa con la mirada sorprendida de Panchito.

Pero nunca se esperó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto… Y vaya que no se puede quejar.

Ahí se encuentra él, acostado en su cama estando sobre su estómago, ambas manos sostienen con fuerza las sabanas, su rostro sonrojado se encuentra apoyado sobre una de las mullidas almohadas mordiéndola en el proceso para acallar en lo más posible sus gritos mientras que es penetrado por atrás por aquel gallo a quien tanto anhela y ama.

-Sí que estas estrecho- Le susurra al oído aquel gallo dando una fuerte embestida golpeando con su miembro aquel punto que le hizo gritar, sacándole una risa al otro al verlo morder la almohada después de semejante grito que ha dado– Vamos, grita. Quiero que todo el mundo escuche quien te está cogiendo. Quiero que escuchen a quien le perteneces.

-¡P-panchito!- Grita rindiéndose por completo al placer, un hilo de saliva cae por un extremo de su pico por toda las sensaciones que en ese momento siente.

-Los calladitos son los que más gritan, ¿Verdad, Pedro?- Dice Panchito para luego separarse de la espalda de aquel gallo de plumaje blanco para sostenerle de las caderas y penetrarlo aún más fuerte.

La habitación de nuevo se llena de gritos de placer y gruñidos, además del sonar de los muslos de Panchito golpear contra el trasero de Pedro. En la mente de Pedro no hay espacio para nada solo para ser consciente de con quien estaba en esos momentos y del placer que le esta brindado.

De un momento a otro, Panchito se detiene, suelta una risa traviesa para proceder a darle una nalgada al trasero del gallo de plumaje blanco, sonríe más cuando no solo le escucha gemir ante el tacto sino también como este le aprieta el pene.

-¿Así que te gusta este tipo de cosas? Quien lo hubiera pensador Menciona el de plumaje rojo para salir casi por completo del otro y proceder sin previo aviso a entrar de lleno en el logrando sacar un grito por parte del gallo blanco.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lleva sus manos al miembro de este para acariciarlo y darse cuenta que este se ha corrido sobre su cama. No puede evitarlo y suelta una risa burlona.

Se acerca de nueva cuenta al menor, juntando su pecho sobre la espalda de este mientras con sus manos recorrer todo su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho, acerca su pico al oído de este y le susurra.

-Me llena de orgullo que te hice correr sin necesidad de masturbarte pero lamentablemente…- Se levanta de golpe quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas llevándose consigo a su primo de plumaje blanco el queda sobre su regazo, ganándose un sonoro grito de placer por parte de este -Yo aun no he terminado – Le susurra de nuevo.

En un rápido movimiento sus manos se dirigen a las piernas del otro y las eleva a la altura de su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a realizar fuertes embestidas en la aun estrecha cavidad anal.

-¡Francisco!- Grita Pedro al sentir el miembro del mayor aun más profundo dentro de el sin tener conocimiento que el de plumas rojas se excita cuando gritan su nombre de esa manera.

En la posición en la que están, el miembro de Panchito toca más profundo en su interior, golpeando directamente con su punto sensible volviéndolo loco con cada embestida que el otro da.

Lamentablemente no logra resistir más cuando vuelve a sentir que tocan directo a su próstata, de nueva cuenta tiene un orgasmo, su visión se pone desenfocada viendo a la nada mientras su mente queda en blanco mientras Su cuerpo tiembla por las consecuencias del orgasmo. Y sin más cae desmayado sobre Panchito.

-…¿Eh?- Se pregunta confuso Panchito cuando siente inmóvil a su joven primo de plumaje blanco - … ¿Pedro? Oye, Pedro- Intenta llamar pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Suspira derrotado y con cuidado se sale de dentro de él, con paciencia lo recuesta en la cama y lo cubre con una sábana. Ve su rostro por un momento para decir -Pinche condenado, me seduce y todo y no aguanta nada – Ve su aun descubierto miembro el cual aun sigue erecto – Ni siquiera pude correrme ni una vez – Pero luego sonríe divertido.

Se levanta en toda su desnuda gloria, y camina hasta alcanzar su pantalón rojo y procede a buscar en el su teléfono y realizar una llamada.

-¿Aló? ¿Ya terminaron con su tour? Es quería saber si están listos para un poco de diversión – Escucha un risa divertido al otro lado del teléfono seguida por una voz seductora.

-Donald y Yo te estaremos esperando, estamos listos para no salir él resto del día, Panchie-

O si, aun no se acaba la fiesta.

" _Los dejaré Afónicos y sin caminar por días, hoy no se los dejaré fácil"_


	7. Años Después

Debido a la actual condición un poco deteriorada de salud de su tío Scrooge, Donald de ahora 40 años se encuentra en la mansión de su anterior mencionado tío. Beackle ha salido a comprar algunas cosas para la casa mientras el se queda con el mayor conversando, recordando viejas aventuras que han pasado juntos.

A los pocos minutos llega Beackle quien es ayudada por Donald a cargar las bolsas que trae. Al entrar a la cocina ve un dibujo hecho por una Webby de 11 años, que consta de un pequeño retrato de ella con un traje de súper heroína y una gorra de marinero.

Al recordar a Webby, a su mente llega aquella vez cuando ella a sus 16 años gracias a una discusión que tuvieron ella le reveló sus sentimientos hacia su persona en lo cual por algo que él le dijo esa discusión terminó en un Donald contrariado y una Webby triste.  
Lo cual lo lleva a recordar él por que de aquella discusión o más bien, no el por que sino por quien. Aquel que alguna vez se hizo llamar su mejor amigo.

Como ya es costumbre desde que se ha vuelto a quedar en la mansión, el día pasó entre risas, conversaciones y uno que otro paseo por la ciudad. A eso de las 6 de la tarde, Donald espera a que su sobrino llegue quien se ofreció mientras esta de vacaciones en su universidad.

Y así fue, llega Paco pero no solo, llega acompañado de su hermano Luis, ambos no han cambiado mucho con él tiempo, cada uno con su extravagante personalidad y su característico color de ropa. La única diferencia es que Paco estudia robótica mientras que Luis con ayuda de José Carioca (con quien él fue aprendiz) abrió un club en la ciudad (con sus precios estafaba a la gente pero estos últimos no se quejaban de dichos precios.)

Ambos sonríen y saludan a los tres mayores, cada uno le da un obsequio a estos. Luego de los saludos proceden a comer la cena esta vez todos se dirigen a la sala de estar y ven la televisión.  
Por petición de Scrooge se pone un canal noticias, todo pasa tranquilo hasta que llega cierta noticia.

-Antes de pasar a las noticias de deportes les queremos hablar de un joven emprendedor que desde sus 15 años comenzó a trabajar en una panadería, quien se graduó a temprana edad de la universidad y que ahora a sus 20 años, es uno de los pocos jóvenes en el mundo que logra abrir su propio negocio en Londres.

En eso se ven varias calles de la ciudad de Londres, parques, edificios incluso a niños jugando, hasta que aparece una reportera sonriendo a la cámara.

- **Hola, estoy aquí junto al joven quien logró cumplir su sueño a muy temprana edad. Dinos, ¿Cómo fue el camino que cruzaste para llegar hasta aquí? - Entonces, la cámara enfoca a un joven de cabellera rubia corta, ojos azules, una camiseta roja y una sonrisa alegre plasmada en su rostro de unos 20 años de edad.**

En ese momento todo sonido que se hizo en la mansión de Scrooge se queda en completo silencio, al ver quien es la persona que muestran...

 **-Hola, bueno en primer lugar me llamo Hugo Gonzales, fue un poco difícil no lo voy negar, más siendo alguien que viajó del extranjero hasta instalarme acá en este país. A parte de eso también de nuevo retomar estudios nuevos aprender más cosas y adaptarme a mi entorno-**

 **-¿Hubo alguien que te estuvo apoyando durante todo este tiempo? - Pregunta la reportera.**

 **Ante esto el menor sonríe con un leve sonrojo - Si, es quien estuvo conmigo desde el inicio de este viaje, me apoyó y me dio aliento para seguir adelante y alcanzar mis metas, es quien me enseño a nunca rendirme y siempre avanzar- En eso siente como alguien le abraza de la cintura - Aquí está, mi actual socio y esposo, Francisco Gonzales.**

 **En eso se ve a un hombre de gran altura de cabellera rojo con tres mechones sobresalientes, de tez morena, ojos cafés y quien se muestra con una camisa de color blanca de unos 35 años.**

 **-Mucho gusto señorita, usted puede llamarme Panchito - Le dice regalándole un guiño coqueto -Y este pequeño aquí es Alexandre Miguel Gonzales - Muestra un pequeño de al menos 1 años edad con un pequeño sombrerito mexicano sobre su cabeza pero que dejaba ver pequeños cabellos rubios rojizos y un par de ojos azules con una camisa negra con un pollito dibujado en él centro y un short azul quien les ve con curiosidad.**

El resto de la entrevista siguió pero nada más entró por la mente de Donald, ahí en la televisión, gracias a ella supo donde y como se encuentra su sobrino, aquel que hace 10 años con ayuda de Webby, escapó de casa junto aquel que hace unos minutos lo vio abrasándolo y quien ya hasta un hijo tienen.

Esa noche no logra dormir nada, en su mente se repiten todas las imágenes vistas a través de la pantalla de televisión, su sobrino ya hecho un hombre con todo y un negocio. Y ahora con familia… una familia que creo con aquel que hace tiempo se lo llevó de su lado. Pero quien sin duda se vio feliz.

¿ _Así de feliz hubiese sido yo con Webby, También?_ Con esa pregunta se rinde a los brazos de morfeo.


	8. Uno para todos y Todos para uno

**Regalo de Santa secreto realizado en facebook, espero le guste y a ustedes también**.

 **Disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico**.

Tanto Panchito como José se encuentran viajando en el sarape mágico del gallo en dirección a la casa de Donald. El pato de plumaje blanco no se ha comunicado con sus dos amigos en los últimos 3 meses, ni siquiera responde las cartas que estos les envían o no atendía las llamadas que se realizaban a su casa, por ello, preocupados de que algo grave le hubiese ocurrido, las dos aves latinas habían decidido ir a ver a su estadounidense amigo para ver si estaba en problemas o algo le hubiese ocurrido.

La verdad, estaban algo nerviosos de llegar a casa de Donald, ya que desde hace un tiempo que el se separó de sus dos amigos para realizar aventuras con su hermana gemela Della a quien no la había visto en mucho tiempo y su tío Scrooge, aun estando en distintos lugares, el paro siempre le escribia una carta a cada uno de ellos y les avisada el tiempo cuando se podría encontrar en su hogar para poder recibir sus respuestas, siempre ha sido así menos en esta ocasión.

Sumándose a su preocupación se encuentra el haber leído en un periódico acerca de una gran conflicto y pérdida en la familia McDuck que conllevó a la separación y aislamiento del billonario Scrooge McDuck.

José inconscientemente comienza a morder uno de sus dedos pensando un sin número de cosas que pudo haberle pasado a su amigo - José calmate, seguro nada le ha pasado a Donald- Le habla Panchito quien logró ver lo que el otro se encuentra haciendo, este último deja de morder sus dedos y voltea a ver al gallo - Además a un dado caso que haya ocurrido algo grave. Que espero Dios ni la virgencita lo permita. Donald nos va a necesitar calmados y centrados - Termina de decir de manera centrada aunque sus ojos daban a entender lo nervioso que se encuentra.

El de plumaje verde suspira derrotado para luego sonreír - Tienes razón. Tenemos que estar para nuestro amigo.

Sin más el camino fue en silencio hasta que llegan a su destino y el sarape desciende despacio hasta quedar frente a una casa semi grande de 2 pisos de color gris, azul y blanco. En el buzón se puede leer "Donald F. Duck" Lo cual confirma que aún el pato vive en dicha casa, las luces se encuentran apagadas excepto por una.

Panchito y José caminan hasta quedar en la puerta de la casa, ambos se ven, cierran sus ojos y respiran profundo para proceder a golpear la puerta, pero antes de que eso ocurra escuchan el grito característico de su amigo.

Sin perder el tiempo y mandando al diablo la calma, Panchito derrumba la puerta impactando contra ella, y sin importarle el dolor en su brazo, corre junto a José hacia donde proviene el ruido, al entrar a la habitación donde de encuentra la única luz encendida en toda la casa, llegando a la cocina.

Ahí, sentado en una silla alta, con una camisa azul llena de licor derramado sobre la mesa (y cuya botella se encuentra semi vacía) sus plumas se encuentran algo sucias, y quien les ve con un par de sorprendidos ojos rojos adornados con ojeras debajo de ellos. Se encuentra Donald Duck todo el cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

Ninguno de los tres dice nada por unos minutos, solo se quedan viendo sin moverse hasta que -¿Chicos? - Pregunta con voz aun más rasposa dando a entender que también había Estado llorando.

-¡Donald! - Gritan los dos latinos corriendo apresuradamente hacia su amigo para proceder a abrazarlo y sin más los 3 rompen a llorar. Así están por unos minutos hasta que logran calmarse un poco, ya que aún algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? No que me incomoden ni nada pero no los esperé. Al menos hubiese Estado más presentable - Menciona Donald ahora con la garganta más irritada, viendo como sus amigos de nuevo ponen cara de preocupación.

-¡Estabamos preocupados por ti! ¡No nos has contestado ninguna de nuestras cartas! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! - Eran algunas de las cosas que dicen en conjunto las dos aves latinas.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos... En estos últimos meses han pasado muchas cosas que me han dejado algo descolocado y me he sobrecargado - Menciona Donald mientras es ayudado por Panchito para ponerse de pie y llevarlo a la Sala para que se sentara en el sofá de dicha habitación, mientras José busca y lleva consigo una aspirina y un vaso de agua para que el otro se lo tomara y ayudará para luego dirigirse a acomodar diversos cojines para que el paro logre acostarse cómodamente y estar más relajado.

-Amigo Donald, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre puedes contactarnos y en menos de un parpadeo estamos aquí para ayudarte - Le dice José tomando una silla y sentarse a la par de donde está acostado el de plumaje blanco para proceder a dar masajes en su cabeza, buscando como calmarlo y relajarlo.

-José tiene razón. Nos preocupamos demasiado cuando vimos que ocurrió algo con respecto a tu familia más aún cuando no respondiste nuestras cartas - Habla Panchito quien luego de volver a la cocina y regresar coloca un paño húmedo en la frente de su amigo.

Donald suspira con agradecimiento por sus amigos pero sus ojos reflejan tristeza más al saber que les va a contar - Verán, lo que pasó fue... -

Así Donald entre medio de ira y tristeza les cuenta todo al respecto de lo que ocurrió, de como su hermana gemela Della prácticamente secuestró una nave espacial a escondidas de su Tío Scrooge para poder viajar y conocer las estrellas desde cerca aún sin estar 100% seguro el viaje.

-Y ahora me quedé al cuidado de mis sobrinos cuya madre posiblemente este muerta y que no le importó dejar abandonados a sus hijos, yo... Un tipo actualmente desempleado, con un carácter del asco ¡No digan nada, que es verdad y lo saben! -Les dice señalandoles cuando ve que los otros dos intentan negar lo que ha dicho - Y sin ninguna experiencia en cuidar niños. No se ni que comen... Ni siquiera se si con lo que tengo de dinero podré darles mucho, tal vez solo lo básico por el momento. Soy un asco - Dice Donald con las ganas de volver a llorar pero es detenido por José.

-No te preocupes, Donald. Yo se lo que se siente por experiencia. Antes de conocerlos a ustedes yo era un vago, no trabajaba ni quería hacerlo, incluso estafaba a la gente para tener aunque sea una comida decente en el día - Tanto Panchito como Donald quedan viendo sorprendidos al brasileño por lo que les está contando - Pero de un día para otro, llegó a mi puerta "alguien" Dejándome a cargo a mis sobrinos, un par de gemelos, lamentablemente mi hermana fue encarcelada por cierto inconvenientes - José hace una cara de incomodidad ante esto - La verdad no supe que hacer en ese entonces, con costo y me cuidaba a mi mismo. Casi ni probaba bocado, inexperto y con ayuda de mis amigos del barrio, a como pude saque a mis sobrinos a adelante, lamentablemente a cierto punto ellos tuvieron que trabajar también - El de plumaje verde pone una cara triste ante esto - Pero al final, todo valió frutos. Con un préstamo del papá de mi ex novia, logré abrir un salón para clases de zamba y turismo. Lo que quiero decir, Donald, es que nadie está preparado para críar niños-

-El que diga lo contrario es un vil mentiroso, te lo dice alguien que crio a sus 13 sobrinos y 5 primos. Nunca se está preparado - Menciona Panchito inflando su pecho con orgullos mientras Donald y José lo ven con la boca abierta cuando mencionó la cantidad de parientes que cuidó - Pero lo que importa es que puede ser difícil pero siempre habrán personas que te apoyarán y estarán contigo. Por eso estamos aquí, nos quedaremos contigo a acompañarte y ayudarte con tus sobrinos - Dice Panchito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Donald sonríe a más no poder y con una dulce voy dice - Son los mejores amigos que pueda tener - Y sin más cae dormido en el sofá.

Sus dos amigos sin perder el tiempo se dirigen a la habitación del mayor en busca de una Sabana para cubrirlo. Al entrar y encender las luces se llevan la sorpresa de ver 3 huevos envueltos en una Sabana sobre la cama del pato mayor. Ambos se ven y con una sonrisa, cada quien hace lo suyo. Panchito se dedica a asegurar los huevos en la cama para luego realizar un nido lo suficientemente grande para ellos y un adulto con las sábanas que José le deja cerca. Mientras José con una sábana en brazos se dirige a la sala para cubrir a su cansado amigo para luego dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que hay sobre la mesa.

A los minutos, Panchito le ayuda a limpiar y organizar la cocina además de levantar la ropa sucia que el de plumaje blanco ha dejado tirado en el piso, para llevarla a lavar. Iba a ser una noche ocupada.

A la mañana siguiente:

Donald con un leve dolor de cabeza se despierta, entonces recuerda lo que sucedió la noche anterior pensando que todo fue un sueño pero luego observa que se encuentra en la Sala de estar y no en el piso de su habitación. Pensando que se quedó ahí inconscientemente, no le da importancia y se levanta pero al estar sentado observa un nota sobre la mesita de estar enfrente a el y procede a leerla.

 _**Ni se te ocurra pensar que todo fue un sueño por que no lo fue, solo salimos a realizar unas compras y realizar unos mandados por ahí no te preocupes_. _Limpiamos tu cocina y parte de la Sala de estar. Además te dejamos una sorpresa en tu habitación._

 _Att: Panchito y José**_

Sin perder el tiempo y con la nota en manos se dirige primeramente a la cocina en donde ve que todo se encuentra reluciente de limpio, incluso hay un florero como centro de mesa. Luego sale corriendo rápidamente hacia el segundo piso en donde de encuentra su habitación y cuando la abre su pico queda abierto por la sorpresa.

Su mesa y silla antes llena de ropa sucia ahora se encuentra libre y organizada. Su clóset antes abierto y polvoriento ahora está que reluce de limpio. Su cama desorganizada ahora está bien hecha con sábanas nuevas, entonces ve que al lado de esta en el piso de encuentra un nido acogedor creado por sus sábanas y unas camisas. En una de las orillas dentro del nido, se encuentran sus tres sobrinos, tres bellos huevos abrigados con una manta.

Si que es una bella y enternecedora sorpresa. Una de las mejores.

En eso escucha la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y cerrarse para luego escuchar dos voces conocidas. Donald baja para ir a saludarlos y se topa con ambos con sus brazos llenos de bolsas de compras. Antes de que se acerque a ayudarles es detenido por José - No, toma esto y ve a darte una ducha, nosotros nos encargamos de esto - Y sin más hace caso.

A la media hora después, un Donald Duck limpio, refrescado utilizando una camisa manga 3/4 de color celeste, baja las escaleras para sentir el delicioso aroma de un desayuno recién hecho además del sonar de una bella melodía.

Las tres aves al terminar de comer se dirigen a la Sala de estar pero antes de lograr sentarse en el sofá escuchan un crujido que hace que se congelen para luego lentamente verse a la cara y salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Donald, al llegar ven como los huevos comienzan a moverse dentro del nido. Se acercan, y expectantes quedan viendo, hasta que de nuevo se escucha otro crujido y observan que uno de los huevos se abre a la mitad y de el se ve a un pequeño patito con plumaje amarillento aún con sus ojos cerrados, sin perder el tiempo, Panchito sostiene en brazos al bebé y lo envuelve cuidadosamente con una manta y colocarlo un poco apartado de los otros dos huevo.

A los dos minutos el segundo huevo comienza a crujir hasta que desde la parte de arriba se abre y se asoma una cabeza, Donald cuidado y delicadeza terminar de abrir el huevo y poder sacar al pequeño patito y también arroparlo. Finalmente el último con ayuda de José logra salir. Al tener a los 3 patitos durmiendo juntos en el nido. Donald los ve con amor.

-Aquí está nuestra segunda sorpresa, amigo mio- Menciona Panchito quien sin que se diera cuenta el Estadounidense había salido de la habitacion y ahora lleva tres bolsas y se las entrega a su amigo.

Dentro de las bolsas se encuentras varias ropas de Bebés de color rojo, algunas de color azul y otras de color verde. Además de pañales, biberones he incluso tarros de leche, talcos, etc. Donald no podía estar más que sorprendido. No sólo llegaron para ayudarle sino que también le habían obsequiado varios productos para bebés.

-Sabíamos que los necesitabas, además que sea nuestro primer regalo de cumpleaños para nuestros nuevos sobrinos- Dice José con una sonrisa mientras le coloca un pañal y un mameluco verde a uno de los bebés. Panchito y Donald siguen su ejemplo y cada uno viste a cada bebé uno de azul y el otro ee rojo.

-¿Y cómo piensas llamarlos? - Pregunta Panchito jugueteando con las patitas del bebé que esta cargando - Que este pequeño, el mayor se llame Huey -

-Dewey - Menciona Donald con una sonrisa viendo al bebé en sus brazos de mameluco azul.

-Este pequeño será entonces Louie - Dice orgulloso José con el pequeño de mameluco verde en brazos.

Donald sonríe feliz al ver a sus sobrinos.

 _"Hoy será un gran día... El primero de muchos"_ Piensa el pato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y así fue como los conocimos - Menciona Panchito al terminar su historia mientras ve a los trillizos de ahora 10 años y Webby quienes lo ven con asombro en sus ojos.

-¿Saben por que les contamos estos? - Pregunta José, a los 3 chicos niegan con su cabeza - Por que a como he visto ustedes irrespetan y no valoran mucho a Donald. A pesar que el los cuidó a ustedes solo casi siempre, nosotros solo logramos quedarnos por unos 6 meses y luego tuvimos que regresar. El solo los ha sacado adelante y los ama con todo su corazón y haría cualquier para proteger los hasta sacrificar su propia vida - Termina decir José viendo como los chicos muestran caras culpables.

-Solo tomenlo en cuenta, a el le duele cuando lo ignoran pero aún así el se ve orgulloso de los independiente y valientes que son los tres - Dice Panchito para luego agregar con una sonrisa - Además si no lo hacen les mostraré a sus compañeros de clases sus fotos vergonzosas de bebé-

-¡¿Qué?! -

Si que fue buena idea ofrecerse a cuidar a los chicos luego de regresar en el avión.


End file.
